


Tokomaru and Syomaru smut oneshots and requests

by sad_rats_club



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_rats_club/pseuds/sad_rats_club
Summary: A place for the local Syo kin (that’s me!) to cough her fantasies onto the internet. Most of this will be plotless smut but I might throw in some cute shit every once in awhile. I’ll individually tag warnings at the beginnings of each chapter, so fear not! I take requests too sometimes. I try to update at least once or twice a month, but no promises since I’m busy. Enjoy it, or don’t.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Tokomaru and Syomaru smut oneshots and requests

**Author's Note:**

> Request page!

**Request page**

I’m a little iffy on promising any requests since I’m lazy as hell, but I’ll try to get around to them. If you request something that intrigues me I might rush straight to my keyboard with my asscheeks burning in excitement, you never know!

** Status: Requests are currently closed! Stay tuned for more updates. **

_**  
**_ **Rules/Limits**

I really don’t care what you request, I’m relatively kinky and will, for the most part, be open to somewhat weird shit. However, here is a list of things I absolutely will _NOT_ write:

  * Any sort of DDLG dynamic
  * Anything highly illegal, but I hope this goes without saying. Things involving drugs and alcohol are fine, just don’t go too overboard
  * Scat
  * Piss
  * Vore
  * Non con
  * Inflation of any kind
  * Blood play
  * Anything involving hefty beatings and things like that. I’m fine with a slap on the ass now and then or whatever, but I’d prefer you not request whips and punches and shit



I think that sums up what I won’t write, so whatever, if it’s not listed up there, request what you like and I won’t judge as long as it’s Tokomaru and/or Syomaru. You’re allowed to request things that aren’t 100% smut per se, but I’m hoping to keep this a smut collection for the most part so I’m more likely to take your request if it’s at “sleazy 2:34 am make out session” level or higher. Keep in mind that when I say I’m open to anything, it goes both ways: I’m open to writing romantic vanilla shit just as much as I’m open to writing kinky shit! 

I really don’t care how you request- leave a prompt, graphically detail your wildest fantasy, list some kinks- whatever, anything goes around here!

(I’ll add a new Tell link at some point, but it’ll be temporarily closed for now until I get my shit together with writing and this whole taking requests thing)

 **Notice:** From now on, I’ll be doing quick background checks on requesters to make sure they’re not a minor whenever it’s possible. Obviously, I’m not going to pull any Sherlock Holmes shit, but if I look up your username on another platform and find out that you’re a minor I will ignore your request. Alas, I can’t really do anything about it if you decide to be sneaky, but at that point it’s really on you: remember that the anon options I provide are for shy people, not for you to sneak past my policies, and also remember that these rules exist only to protect you. I would never get over the guilt if a kid attracted predators because they were out waving their underage sexuality around on my page. I know what it’s like to be a horny teenager- hell, I was one not too long ago- but please, do what I did and keep it to yourself or between you and other teenagers.


End file.
